strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Slavehunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ixsc15 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ixsc15 (talk) 21:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Da Saem, Welcome on this wiki. Concerning your problem, I investigated the source of your main page and compared it with ours. Here's what to do: #Go to Edit page and enter source mode. #In the very beginning of the code, insert "mainpage-leftcolumn-start" between <>. #This should have fixed your problem. #Additional info: try to create simple header templates like in our page to divide the main into sections more beautifully. Hope I could help :) Ixsc15(talk) 22:05, July 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Something I forgot: where your left column would end, insert "mainpage-endcolumn /" between <> to finalize style. You can also add a right column style right after the endcolumn tag like this: "mainpage-rightcolumn-start /" between <> and closed by the endcolumn command. This way you can have a well-arranged main page. Supply it with good content :) Ixsc15(talk) 22:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, All right, I will try to express myself as simple as possible then :) No problem to help, I am somewhat familiar with the coding on Wikia and so I am able to edit and add things from the source view. Templates are predefined codes, which can be used in every page by calling its name. Wikia comes with some basic templates, but you can create your own templates as well. To create them, start a new page and give the name "Template:templatename", where "templatename" is the name of the template :) Then you can start coding. To call a template on a page, type templatename and surround it with a pair of curved brackets each: "{" and "}" In the 'visual' view, you may see a puzzle piece showing the template. For more info, see this: http://stronghold.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates Coding needs a bit of knowledge in HTML/CSS, so someone being an expert should help with your templates. Editing them is not hard though and they are easy to customize. Feel free to borrow our templates' source code and edit them to your liking. See a character page on our wiki to see some templates and how they can be edited: http://stronghold.wikia.com/wiki/Saladin If you have problems with understanding templates, I (and/or someone else) may be able to give you additional help. Ixsc15(talk) 14:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I also know a bit of German, but long time since I did speak it and my vocabulary is not the best :) Here is a link with a template (that can be interacted with) used on character pages: Charbox. Open its source and you can clearly see the sections. Here is a small introduction that explains each part of the template (little CSS lesson). The template itself is a table with 2 columns and an unknown number of rows. Templates start with " ". Each section is separated from each other by "|-". ---- style="border:solid 3px black; -moz-border-radius:10px; float:right;" width="35%" This first section defines a border. It is 3 pixels wide and colored black, positioned on the right and occupies 35% of the page in width. ---- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:white; background:darkgrey; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;"|' }' This is the first interactable thing, called 'parameter' of the template. This merges 2 columns so the character's name appears in the middle, the text is white in a dark grey background and has some Firefox settings. It uses big fonts and on the right side, the parameter is called 'name'. When you edit the template on a page, 'name' is replaced with anything else you type in there. ---- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FFFFFF"| } This is the second parameter, where an image can be inserted. It merges 2 columns, its text is in the center, with white background (given in an RGB format). The parameter is named 'image'. Instead #FFFFFF, you can also use 'white'. ---- |style="background:darkgrey" width="44%"|'Name' |style="color:white; background:grey"| } This is a third parameter with a customizable name. On the left side there is the text "Name" a dark grey background occupying 44% of the page in width. On the right side, there is the parameter called 'name', which is white in colour, with a grey background. ---- The rest of the page includes similar parameters in the same format. To modify colour and so, simply delete the colour's name/code and write there your own. Here is a link showing values and color names that can be entered: http://www.w3schools.com/cssref/css_colornames.asp Hope I've helped :) Ixsc15(talk) 15:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Correction: where the 35% part is, the section's width is 35% of the template, not the page. It can be confusing, as width is used in both the beginning and at the sections, but it is easy to remember: the first declaration defines the template's params compared to the page, while the following defines the section's params compared to the template. -- I am glad I could help :) Anytime, any way. Ixsc15(talk) 12:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) There are several options for these, as well. #In the visual mode, there is a dropdown-list in the toolbar (Format in default). There you have a selection of formats, including plain text, headings (which come in 5 different size) and code/preformatted. Headings are the best to format titles, while the code style is used for quoting code elements for vision. #If you are really fond of using different sizes other than the presets, you can use CSS (*sigh*, CSS is the very best thing to edit with). I use apostrophes (') to prevent confusion and compiling it (when coding, omit them). <'p' style="font-size:25px;">This is a formatted text.<'/p'> This is a paragraph, which will display 'This is a formatted text.' 25 pixels high. This command starts with 'p' and ending with '/p'. Simply overwrite the number in the font-size argument to get a different sized text. Paragraphs will leave a blank row after them (as if you pressed Enter). Difference: THIS IS A HUGE TEXT!!! this is a tiny text To figure out how to colour texts, look at the source :P Ixsc15(talk) 13:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Copying a template and editing it isn't hard. Navigate first on this link: Template:Character Box. Move into source mode and copy the whole code. Then, go on your wikisite, start a new page (or edit an existing one) and have the code copied in the source mode again. Switch to visual mode and you will see a puzzle piece. Move your mouse over it and a panel will appear. Somewhere on its bottom click on the link 'Edit template', then you can interact with its params. The param boxes act like small wikipages: each of them can have their own code or text. For example, a param box for an image should be filled in with an image reference: image:whatever.png (<= switch to source to view this link). For demonstration, view the Saladin's page templates as if you would edit it. Quickly you can understand its behaviour :))) Mein Armbrust is deiner, mein König! Ixsc15(talk) 20:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) When you open the page for edit, notice two small tabs on the top, in the middle (a bit to the right, above the style buttons). One of them says 'source' and the other says 'visual'. Click on either of them to get into source or visual mode. Ixsc15(talk) 10:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I hope you will manage to create your site a good and beautiful one :) Thanks for your compliments anyway! To conclude in German: als ich gesagt habe, ich habe Schwierigkeiten mit Deutsche zu sprachen: einfach weiß ich zu wenige Wörter. Alles Gute mit deiner Web-Seite und ich bin froher, dass ich dir helfen konnte! Du kannst mir hier erfinden, wenn du Hilfe brauchst :) All the best, Ixsc15(talk) 17:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Da Säm, I found it easier to tell you the solution in German, so I'll get on with it: : Suche für den Seitennamen "Mediawiki:Common.css" in unserem Wiki. Dort findest du den Teil "Tabber", den du kopieren mußt. Kopiere ihn in dein Wiki, in der gleichen Seite. Speichere die Seite (is it for save?), danach warte kurz. Ein paar Minuten später, siehst du, daß das Tabber auf der "Testhauptsseite" dunkelgrün geworden ist. Dann, du kannst irgendwelche Farbe zu den Tabs wählen. War es nützlich? : Ixsc15(talk) 12:10, October 1, 2013 (UTC)